Damaged
by Woody2792
Summary: A Hameron two-shot from Cameron's POV - she wakes up soemtwhere strange? What happened, and will House visit?
1. Chapter 1

As I opened my eyes, all I could see was a blindingly bright, white light filling out filling whatever room I was in. There was a localised pain in both my chest and legs, and I could not move to try to reduce any of the pressure on them. My arms were so itchy, and as I tried to look at them, I found that I was unable to tip my head in either direction.

Slowly I began to make out dark shadows, moving around me and the hum of voices, which gradually became a lot clearer. The words were still indistinct though, but I managed to pick up on an Australian lilt in one of the voices; after thinking about it for a while, I managed to connect it to Chase, and then joined the other male voice to Foreman. The only other voices were female, so I eventually attributed them to the nurses. As I came to the conclusion that I was at the hospital, it became clear that something had happened; the thing was, I could not remember what. I had woken up and got ready for work, like any other day... I assumed I had driven in, but as to what had actually occurred, I had no idea. Scouring my mind for even the slightest clue proved to be pointless. Obviously a crash of sorts had happened, but anything else was not there. I hated not having control. Especially control over myself. At that point, I could really empathise with patients who were disorientated and could not remember anything – it just _was not _there.

I could feel the panic rising up through me, I needed to know why I was lying in hospital and was unable to move; and I needed to know right then. Someone behind me muttered something sounding like 'agitated...sedation'. trying t say no, had no effect, nothing I could do kept them away from me, or stopped them injecting into the IV tube in my arm; there was no way of shaking my head, speaking, or moving my arm. There was nothing I could do to stop the coldness coming. As I was swallowed into the blackness, I felt one last squeeze of my hand.

*

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I woke up to the rhythmic sounds of the machines that surrounded me, which I was so used to hearing in my day-to-day life.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

There were people around me, interrupting the repetitive noise. The door opened and the talking grew quieter almost instantly; I thought that they may have left my room to tend to another patient.

_Beep... Beep... Out._

That one word made me really fight the drugs and open my eyes; _House_ had come to see me. I smiled at him and turned to look into his blue eyes. It hurt to twist to be at that angle, but I did not care – until he said otherwise, he was sparing some time to see how a colleague was. I attempted to say 'hi', but all that came out was a sort of hoarse growl. My throat was sore beyond belief; the only thing that came to mind was that I had been put on a ventilator at some point during my unconsciousness. I could feel my eyes trying to close again, but I fought it – my first visitor (that I knew of) was here, and I was not going to let that time pass without me awake. Again, I tried to talk, ask what had happened to me, but there was no improvement on my last attempt. House raised an eyebrow at me, in his deciphering way that he does, and then moved closer to me to sit on the edge of my bed.

'Well, I guess you want to know what put you through surgery and in here then. As far as we have been told, you were in your car and pulling out, when another car just drove into the driver's side. You suffered some broken ribs and your left knee was dislocated, along with a stress fracture along your tibia. But, as in most things, you couldn't leave it like that; so there was some internal bleeding in your abdomen, hence the surgery.'

I had been wrong. He was not just here to see how I was doing, but to mock me as well, as he usually did. He looked at me, studying for a second, before continuing.

'Cameron, you have to keep fighting – the team's worried about you. I mean, where would we be without your cute ass to look at? They need you Cam.'

There was silence as he rubbed his forehead, deep in thought, his eyes creased with indecision. Then he took my hand and murmured quietly, '_I_ need you.'

*

**Okaysies, first House fic – only seen most of season one, so please be kind!**

**So sorry I've had to re-upload – damn fic didn't copy to my USB properly, hence the bad 1****st**** post!**

**Reiews are loved,**

**Thanks,**

**Woody2792x**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncharacteristically, House looked embarrassed by his words and appeared to waiting for my reply. I did not say anything – I _could not_ say anything – it was strange enough to have heard the words come out of his mouth without me conversing with him about them. Finally I had heard the words I'd so wanted to, yet I found it hard to comprehend they were real. Not wishing to let myself in for another verbal knock down, I stayed silent, enjoying the contact that was passing through our hands. As the silence became awkward and tense, I could see House getting more and more worked up. Eventually, he formulated his words, and looked me in the eye as he spoke.

'Cameron, I– Look, I know that I tend to make life difficult for you, and everyone, but I just don't know how else to be. Whatever comes out of my mouth tends to be what first comes into my mind, and it isn't thought about. But today and yesterday, while you've been lying here, I've learnt three things. One, no one makes coffee like you. Two, you're integral to the team and its ability to function effectively. And three, I miss you being there. I need you with me, to keep me on the right path, to stop me from going too far, and to back me up when I just _know_ something. There isn't any other word I can use, other than need. Please, just think it over. If you want me to bugger off and leave you to recover, then let me know. If not, then I'd like to know that as well. I'll be back later, once you've rested.'

His hand left mine, emphasising the coldness of the room to me as he stood up and reached for his cane; hi while body displayed how low he was feeling. The man I'd followed for years, supported and believed in, had finally given me the one thing I'd wanted – a chance – and here I was, letting it limp away from me. With one big effort I spoke again, this time managing a rough but audible voice.

'House, don't leave me.'

He looked at me, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

'Don't leave me now; don't ever leave me, not now you've said that.'

I smiled at him and saw his oh-so-blue eyes twinkle in return and one corner of his mouth crease up. He walked back to me, and I reached out and placed his hand on my cheek.

'Ally, I–'

'Shush. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter.'

He traced the line of my jaw with his thumb, and my breath hitched as his other hand followed my collar bone up to my neck. Tentatively, he leaned forwards and claimed my lips with his; I brought my hands up and held his head there, ignoring the pain in my side.

However surprising it was, to have Gregory House kissing me and needing me was exactly the sort of medicine I required, and I wasn't going to refuse it.

*

**Ok, so I thought it might need a finishing shot =)**

**Reviews are loved, and criticism is accepted.**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
